


Fire for You

by oneawkwardcookie



Series: Hot and Cold [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: There's a reason that Chimney is hoarding all the blankets.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: Hot and Cold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937338
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Fire for You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this directly contradicts what I wrote in Equilibrium but 😎😎😎

_Ugh_

It’s not the guttural groan next to her that wakes her up, but, combined with the cool morning air on her bare legs, it’s what makes Maddie start to turn, to try and pull her half of the duvet back.

As she leans over to take back what is hers, she stops, hand hovering above the blanket, when she’s faced with Chimney. Well, not Chimney per se. Part of him – red eyes and redder nose peeking above the duvet, framed by his two hands on either side of his face, clutching the blanket as high as he can. His face is flushed, dark hair plastered to his forehead.

The fond indignation that was starting to work its way from her mouth is washed away with a wave of concern.

“Howie?”

She gets another pitiful groan in response, as he burrows his head further into his pillow, in an attempt to be completely submerged.

Maddie doesn’t need to press the back of her hand to his forehead to know Chimney’s running a fever, but the sigh of relief at that point of contact is enough to make her sit upright.

“Honey, I’ve got to get you out of bed, you’re going to roast alive otherwise.”

Chimney only curls into her side at that, and she allows himself a few moments to stroke a soothing hand over his covered shoulder as he mutters, “cold.”

“You’re not, you’ve got a fever. Let’s get you onto the couch.”

She’s not sure whether to be grateful or concerned that Chimney doesn’t put up more of a fight, and lets himself be manhandled out of bed, and half carried down the hallway, deposited in a heap on the couch. She props up a pillow under Chimney’s head, swinging his feet so that they hang over one of the arms.

By the time she’s come back from the kitchen with some medicine and a glass of water, Chimney’s eyes have started to slide shut again, breathing slow but labored. She gently shakes his shoulder, prompting her to chuckle when Chimney mutters, “I’m awake, I’m awake,” even though his eyes are still closed.

Putting the supplies down on the coffee table, she lifts Chimney up, propping herself against where Chimney had been resting his head and letting him slowly fall back onto her chest, his torso framed by her legs. Reaching an arm out, she moves Chimney’s head onto her shoulder and holds the glass under his mouth, using a thumb to guide the straw between parched lips while her other hand gently cups his face, thumb rubbing his ear.

Chimney swallows roughly, letting out a small whimper as the water goes down his throat.

“You know you need to drink up.” Chimney doesn’t protest until the glass is empty.

“Maddie, you don’t need to do this, I can –”

She brings her hands round to hold Chimney close, letting her own head drop onto his shoulder, pressing a small kiss there as she murmurs, “but I want to. You’re always so good to me. Please, let me take care of you.”

“Love you Maddie.”

“I’ve got you Howie, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😄
> 
> Kudos and comments don't make the world go round, but they do make me happy and are greatly appreciated, so let me know if you enjoyed this! Alternatively, you can come and shout at me on [tumblr](https://oneawkwardcookie.tumblr.com/).


End file.
